


heat me up

by blossomxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Au- Costumer/Barista, M/M, Smut
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomxo/pseuds/blossomxo
Summary: gusto lang naman ni chanyeol ng kape pampainit, pero after nya makita ang bagong barista sa favorite tambayan/kapihan nya, mas gusto nya na sya ang mag-painit sa kanya.





	heat me up

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay yes, this is the author speaking mhmm mic test, well hello everyone! okay first time ko po ito sa ao3, but not to writing. this was my english caramel macchiato prompt but then i deleted half of the story before i was able to post it on aff, sad diba? so anyhoo, story from my very first english story na dapat ipopost ko is kinda different here but not so, turns out wala lang ex si b here but i hope everything turns and goes well since one shot lang. let's just make this story a bit conyo and ewan ko? i guess tigangly satisfying? sorry for the typos and wrong usage of words ha? jusko, i am not really a good writer just like others so don't expect much! but thank you so much! love ko kayo

it was one fine cold day ngayong september. simula na kasi ng ber months at super mahangin na sa labas kaya naturingan na ng tao mag jacket specially at high places such as baguio and tagaytay.

matao man sa mga lugar na nasabi masasabi mong sobrang lamig pa rin ng klima don kaya't nagkayat ang cafes, restos na may kanya-kanyang pakulo and when i say pakulo. literally pinakulong pampainit.

so here naman sa baguio a small man named baekhyun works at a cafe na owned by her tita. part time lang naman yun since super duper need nya ng pera this vacation kasi kailangan nya ng ipon for his college. when we say college that means gastos, super gastos as in. daming bayarin to these and thats. medyo nakakastress pero eto na yung stepping stone mo kung saan mamo-mold ka talaga ng husto to a better version of you. or let's say knowledge lang kasi papasok kang fresh, gagraduate kang zombie.

art student si baekhyun, he focuses so much sa mga pagde-design (although he can do photography and basic writing) since drawing talaga ang hobby nya ever since. mahilig sya mag drawing and he can draw different things or miski tao. you can really say na may talent sya when it comes to this thing. katulad nga ngayon, habang wala pang costumer eh nagliliwaliw muna si baekhyun sa cafe. palagi nyang dala ang mini sketchpad nya to draw different kinds of artworks na pede nyang ipost sa blogging page nya.

yes blogger din sya kasi alam nyang dun lang ma-acknowledge works nya. well wala namang masama siguro diba? and hidden naman lahat ng identity nya don. never shown his full face there para mas safe. only half of his, like eye part ganon. aside from drawing he is a poem enthusiast too, well he likes to read a lot. specially lang leav's books.

the door clicks and it opened. parang naging slow motion lahat for baekhyun, napatayo sya from his sit kasi kita nya from afar ang isang napakagwapong costumer. nakahawak sa phone nya, may relong rolex. naka fuccboi shorts and naka hoodie also partnered up with a simple supreme slides. ugh yes super hot.

wow to this guy who is tall and blonde. very american like type kaso hindi, he has big round eyes and soft looking lips and that clear skin of his. baekhyun's thoughts as of the moment is ang sarap nya laplapin hihi.

"one hot choco, venti" the taller says. mas malamig pa sya sa panahon.

"a-ah yes sir! a-anything else?" syempre sagot ni baekhyun as he pressed the buttons dun sa may counter as he list down the orders.

"nothing else" mas lalong cold.

wala pa kasing one month si baekhyun dito so hindi nya alam kung regular ba si kuya mong pumasok na mas malamig pa sa malamig na panahon ng ber months. hindi sya palangiti and hindi rin sya palabati. no good mornings, no hi can i order. bwiset lang.

"name sir?" tanong ni baekhyun.

"chanyeol. chanyeol park"

ang instant man pero parang crush na sya ni baekhyun agad. rupok, sing rupok ng kahoy na gato-gato na. hindi naman kink ni baekhyun yung ganyon eh pero yung porma at pananamit baka pa. tyaka hello crush lang naman yun hindi naman siguro big deal yun kasi lumandi lang naman imaginary wo of the woman nya ah.

"okay sir just wait for your order for a minute" sabi ni baekhyun saka nya sinenyasan ang kaharap na tumabi muna.

"can you please hurry a bit, i am in a rush because of my dad" sabi nung as he rushes his fingers touching the green button on his phone.

napakasungit naman nya. ang sakit sa ulo pa.

not to be that eavesdropper type of person but baekhyun accidently heard this guy and his dad's convo over the phone. they look like very chill and comfy sa isa't isa and they seem to be very close, hindi sila harsh and halatang super casual lang nila both.

nag-usap kasi silang dalawa about a party for her sister daw. kasi ikakasal na? soon...

"one hot choco for mr. chanyeol" sigaw ni kyungsoo, katrabaho ni baekhyun sa cafe.

naglakad papalapit si chanyeol sa harap ni kyungsoo at saka kinuha ang venti order nya ng hot choco. after that he continued to scroll down through his phone, as he took a small sip lang don sa coffee na hawak nya with his left hand na may rolex.

maduduming thoughts. yung middle finger ng left hand netong si chanyeol inside his butthole.

"psst! baek" naputol yung thoughts nya because of kyungsoo. hak. tangina bwiset.

"ano!"

"ang gwapo ni sir no? sayang hindi nya kasama si jongin kim ngayon"

and for the very first time sa history ng 500 BC nakita nyang nag pout si kyungsoo. for the past weeks na nandito sya for a mean time job, never pumasok sa isip ni baekhyun na kyungsoo can actually make faces with full emotions. like ngayon?

"at sino naman si jongin kim" tanong ni baekhyun.

"ano bang pake mo" emotionless netong sagot.

wow ha. super duper mega real quick pagpapalit ng emosyon by kyungsoo doh right here mga kapamilya at kabalitaan at kachukchakan.

"curious lang che!" sagot ni baekhyun pabalik.

napa-chuckle naman si kyungsoo at saka sya nagsimulang magkwento ng malaman nyang clear yung place. walang tao and ready syang i-share kahit ano kay baekhyun byun.

regular costumer si chanyeol dito far from what kyungsoo noticed lagi sya nandito for group projects or kahit matripan lang. caramel macchiato, vanilla bean frappe, hot choco, triple layered cheesecake. yan yung mga madalas nya orderin dito kasi yun yung fave nya, yes everyone's impression towards him is masungit since sya ang binansagang man of a very few words sa town. cHAR. he prefers not talking kasi, and ano naman dapat iimik nya? right, a bad boy and one good fuck/er/

"ah really?" ganon na lang ang naging reaction ni baekhyun ng malaman nyang regular pala to dito.

kyungsoo nods. "AHA! yes!"

"so that means makikita ko sya ng madalas?"

umirap si kyungsoo but he nods. hahak.

  
****

almost 6pm and the shop is about to close na since 6pm sharp ang dapat closing time. medyo strict si tita byun when it comes to time kasi she told both kyungsoo and baekhyun na time management is everything. eh for baekhyun ngayon is wala lang kasi after cafe ano pa dapat gawin nya? stay sa kung san sya naninirahan for the mean time? nandito lang naman sya for a short time pero ngayon parang gusto na nya mapahaba pa yung stay kasi may reason na sya to stay.

maduduming thoughts 101: he imagined how deep the voice of the guy was kanina. pano pa kung long groans and deep sighs with "ah and fucks" right. napalunok sya for a second. namamawis sa malamig na panahon was not okay.

nag-ayos na sila ng gamit nila at saka sinecure ang place na okay before they leave.

"bye kyung"

"bye baek"

and saka sila nag seperate ways para makapunta sa kung san sila nakatuloy sa lugar na to. nandito lang naman si baek for his tita's business and dun rin sya nakikituloy kasi wala naman syang choice. not unless the daks chanyeol park earlier from the cafe wants to adopt him as a sex slave. snap the shit out of it baekhyun. oh and kyungsoo? was good 15 minutes away from the cafe.

naglalakad si baekhyun ng mapunta na naman sya sa dreamland nya. dreamland ng karupukan, kung san ngayon willing na sya isuko ang lahat lahat sa lalaking nakita nya lang kanina. kahit isang gabi lang mukhang magiging worth it naman lahat, kung mabuntis man sya eh alam nya rin namang impossible kasi pareho lang naman sila ng diwa at nilalabas.

maduming thoughts part 3: pano kung yung position missionary tapos bang na bang na si baek. baon. ah fuck. as in baon, tangina shit. eto na ba yung holy spirit?

literal na napasign of the cross si baekhyun sa daan. nakakatawa man sya tingnan pero kasi yung mga naiisip nya out of the line. to think na meet nya lang yung lalaking pinagpapantasyahan nya kanina. pano kung sa susunod pang mga araw makita nya to? well masarap naman talaga kaya ready sya always for a whole course meal. kingina baklang bakla.

lakad. likod. tawid.

nakarating ng bahay si baekhyun ng walang inaalala kundi yung lalaking nasa cafe ng tita nya kanina. babalik naman sya, next time. regular costumer eh, so he doesn't have to worry about his comeback kasi for sure babalik sya.

umakyat si baekhyun sa kwarto nya at inalagpak na lang ang bag nya basta basta. dumapa sya sa kama nya at saka binuksan ang cellphone nya. binuksan nya ang facebook at nilagay sa search panel ang pangalang "chanyeol park" at madaming list of people ang lumabas pero thankfully agad nyang nakilala yung lalaki sa cafe kanina.

med student. ahh kaya very formal and cute. malinis siguro tite neto.

he scrolled through chanyeol's tl and he can see how hardworking the man is. 5 times dean's lister lang naman. well he can say na oh matino to sa school.

isa pang scroll and nakita nya ang post ni chanyeol about his mom's birthday. her mom was beside her and he was holding his mom to be closer to him pa, her mom was holding bouquet of flowers which is obviously from chanyeol naman. and halatang they are in dinner for two lang. napaka sweet tingnan and super nakakaturn on for baekhyun ang mga lalaking sweet sa mama nila.

isa pang scroll gamit ang hinlalaki. at dun na nanlaki ang mga mata ni baekhyun. topless chanyeol on the beach acting all pa-stolen and stuff like that while on his cap, holding his cellphone plus not to mention medyo bakat.

tangina ang yummy. doc pa-check up po kung may mattress na ako. i can't be pregnant like hello?!?!?!

padirty ng padirty ang thoughts ni baekhyun hanggang sa makadating ang thoughts sa dulo ng walang hanggan. ang climax. ang mainit na laman ni chanyeol sa loob nya.

well so far sa research nyang ito. chanyeol was never a bad boy as he imagined him to be, good naman eh. based from the social media posts. ganun naman talaga ang tao sa hindi kakilala eh magsusungit tapos dedma na.

another scroll at aksidente nyang na-like ang picture from 2 months ago. oo ganon na sya kalayo. yung mga nadaanan nyang post halos pantasyahan nya lahat at sa pagiging tigang at bangag nya hindi nya ineexpect na pati iphone marupok na. na-like lang accidentally, wala lang naman yun siguro for chanyeol diba? unless gagawin nya yung big deal.

tanga tanga at sa kahit saang anggulo tingnan ni baekhyun mahirap na balikan ang nagawa nya. pano ba naman kasi pinagsabay yung dalawang alam nya magpapalutong sa laman loob at soul nya. nakakainis parang gusto nya na lang biglang maglaho for a while at saka bumalik pag alam nya to himself na pasukan na. kasi malayo na sya kay chanyeol kung ganon.

♡ —— ♡

"good morning" ngiting pagbati ni baekhyun kay kyungsoo.

don't get baekhyun wrong, early bird sya. mas early lang talaga si kyungsoo. late bloomers lang naman pepe nila both.

"good morning" bati pabalik ni kyungsoo sa kanya who was there lang sa gilid nya. wala masyadong emosyon muli

sanay na sanay na si baekhyun dito kay kyungsoo hindi sya offensive and for baekhyun? super gets ni baekhyun ang humor nya. funny nya kaya. minsan nga kahit seryoso ang pagkakasabi ni kyungsoo sa isang statement, tatawa lang sya bigla. hello ang cutie nya kasi ng sobra.

pumasok na sila pareho sa loob to prepare the whole place para presentable na uli ang cafe.

labas ng lapis. sketchbook.

baekhyun started drawing a portrait while waiting for costumers. of course dating gawi na naman nya to. mag drawing, kasi it brings peace on his soul and mind. kaso ngayon parang he is running out ideas when it comes to drawing. nandun yung will wala lang yung ideas kaya hirap din sya masimulan.

isang earphone sa left ear habang nagsimula na syang gumawa....ng imahe.

7:53am. sa pagdampi ng dulo ng lapis sa puting papel ay sa pagiging seryoso nya pa sa imaheng gagawin nya.

and for today's subject. it's chanyeol the guy he met yesterday here in the cafe. yes that na american type and sure syang daks yon hikhok.

"uh hello?" sabi nung guy na nasa counter to get baekhyun's attention.

OMYGOSH. TANGINA.

SI CHANYEOL.

nandito na naman sya.

tinanggal

"s-sir, im sorry" sobrang apologetic naman ng voice ni baekhyun pero sa totoo lang kabang kaba na sya kasi baka galit or what.

"it's fine, wala pa naman akong 5 minutes dito" sagot naman ni chanyeol sa kanya with a slight smile na nagpamelt sa puso ni baekhyun.

ang cute pero ang sarap pa din.

"n-no really sir, i am sorry" isa pang try ni baekhyun at baka naman this time magiging okay na yung pakiramdam nya.

"okay lang talaga" this time ang return nya ay cheeky smile and eye smile.

ANG SOFT TALAGA GAGO.

napabuntong hininga si baekhyun how can he think properly para isipin pano maging better and light weight you mood kung ganito.

"one caramel macchiato" the taller says.

startled baekhyun stares at the man and asks

"erm..do you..like whip... whipping cream? you like... whipping? you know"

napa-blush si baekhyun by that. very unsure of what he just said. ugh super nakakahiya.

"nah" chanyeol chuckles. "and oh! yung kagabi, i know it's you who stalked me. nice to meet you baekhyun byun" and he laugh a bit about it.

mas lalong namula si baekhyun.

"i actually want to ask you din if gusto mo mag lunch ngayon?" chanyeol asks.

WOW HA.

SURE NAMAN DADDY.

JOKE.

SANDALE.

"i— uh.."

"YES!" sigaw ni kyungsoo na nasa gilid lang. "definitely, sasama si baek, diba baek?"

lumingon si baekhyun sa side ni kyungsoo at mariin tiningnan ito. amputangina, hindi pede. hindi nga kaya. dapat ba syang huminda? laban laban o bawi bawi?

"u-uh oo"

blink. blink. totoo ba?

"great! sunduin kita dito, don't say no. see you later"

at saka nagpumilit si baekhyun ngumiti to show na everything is fine pero actually it isn't.

NAKAKATUWA KASO NAKAKAKABA.

***

iniisip pa rin ni baekhyun nasabi nya moments ago in front of the man na type na type nya. nakakahiya, parang gusto nyang magpalamon sa lupa o di kaya naman if willing si chanyeol lumamon.

argh. hindi oras para sa kabastusan. bwiset, wag ngayon imaginary pepe. hindi pede.

what to do? what to say? ano ba DAPAT!? bwiset talaga si kyungsoo pede namang paghandaan pa ang mga panahong to pero may point nga rin naman dapat wala ng inaaksayang pang panahon.

sa ngayon quarter before lunch na and torn pa rin si baekhyun kung sasama ba sya kay chanyeol mamaya pag sinundo sya neto o hindi?

magpapanggap na masama ang lasa para lang matanggihan? ugh no! super lame.

napaka kapal din naman ng magiging dating nya sa tao kung tatanggihan nya. oo ganda sya pero chanyeol park yun eh. that yummy med student.

"argh, bwiset" pagco-complain ni baekhyun na nasundan ng long sigh.

"gusto mo rin naman, baklang to!" sagot ni kyungsoo.

oo nga't gusto nya pero sa totoo lang nakakakaba. nakakatameme. nakakapaisip. what if maipahiya nya ang sarili nya mamaya? tangina. wag naman po sana please. Lord kayo na talagang bahala.

just when he was about to stand up and prepare para sa lunch nya today nakaisip naman ng isang paraan si baekhyun para makalusot.

"kyung! pano ka pala mamaya? wala kang katulong! i can cancel the lunch na—"

"kaya kong mag-isa, besides tong cafe ng tita mo hindi naman patok. no offense ha" seryosong sagot nito.

tama naman sya. hindi naman talaga sya patok bat naman sya ma-offend thankful nga si kyungsoo at nasuswelduhan pa rin sya ng tama.

napa-chuckle si baekhyun sa statement pero halo pa rin ang kaba nya. no kasi. gusto nyang ayaw nya.

"kyungsoo! please, kailangan mong katulong, mapapagod ka"

"kaya ko sarili ko, b!"

"hindi ka-"

CAR HORNS. PIPEEPPP IS DOMINATING OUTSIDE NA. AYAN NA.

"tangina kyungsoo please sabihin mong kailangan mo ng katulong and i can't join tangina" super pleading na ang eyes ni baekhyun. nakakaawa pero kelan ba naawa si kyungsoo sa baklang to

door clicks. opens.

nakakatawa kasi baekhyun was praying a lot of prayers in tagalog or english man para lang sa sake ng buhay nya in the neareast future.

nakatilikod sya sa door ngayon so basically hindi kita ni chanyeol facial expression nya.

"hi! ready ka na baek?" chanyeol asks at automatic na napalingon si baekhyun.

"ah chanyeol actually—"

"HINDI CHANYEOL KANINA PA YAN READY! GO NA! TAKE HIM ANYWHERE PAKIBALIK NA LANG SYA DITO BEFORE 3PM THANK YOU" sigaw ni kyungsoo. while smiling widely.

WOW KINGINA BAKLANG TO. SIGE NA IKAW NA MAGDESISYON PARA SA BUHAY KO.

"great then! tara na?"

nag-nod naman si baekhyun kasabay ng fake "ehehe" nya. hindi nya alam pano ihahandle situation. iimik ba sya or hahayaan nyang si chanyeol ang palagiang umimik upang mabasag ang namumuong silence sa room. upang mabasag ang suffocation namumuo sa dibdib nila parehas.

inalalayan naman ni chanyeol si baekhyun palabas ng cafe.

yung puso, kumakawala na. yung thoughts nya iba na naman. napapikit sya and tinry magliwaliw sa ibang bagay like ano kaya magawa bukas, pero hindi talaga magwork yun para sa mga ganap ngayon. masyadong masarap alalay nya.

paglabas ay bumungad ang kotse ni chanyeol na pick up.

ang laki parang sya.

ang hot din lalo na ding parang sya.

talaga nga namang naaayon ang size at kind ng kotse sa personalidad ng tao. bagay kay chanyeol tong kotse. yung thoughts nya as of the moment ay yung aabutin sila ng gabi tapos gagawin nila sa likod ng kotse yung eut.

TANGINA BAEKHYUN. LUNCH AND BE HOME BEFORE 3.

chanyeol opened the car door for baekhyun okay naman. wow okay check gentleman. gentle ka din ba?

pumasok naman si baekhyun sa loob. wow ang linis. he swear to God na napakaganda ng kotse ni chanyeol from outside and inside. siguro ganun rin si chanyeol.

WOOOO TAKE IT OFF!

sumunod naman si chanyeol sa loob. umupo sya don while inserting the car keys. he turn the car engine on and was about to drive pero napansin nya si baekhyun na super stiff and walang seat belt.

unti-unti namang lumapit si chanyeol sa mukha ni baekhyun.

shookt in all angles naman tong si bakla.

"u-uh chanyeol?"

chanyeol reach out for the seat belt dun sa gilid and kinabit nya yun sa other side to keep baekhyun secured in place and safe.

"safety first" at saka nag smile ng sweet smile.

feeling ni baekhyun may jowa sya at nasa heaven sya. sobrang swerte naman ng magiging future netong si chanyeol, napakabait. maalalahanin and kung physical aspect lang din naman ang titingnan ay pasadong pasado na. matalino pa, diba?

mabilis yung process ng bibig ni baekhyun pero never yung utak nya.

"bakit? bibilisan mo ba?"

napatahimik naman sila both sa car. awkward silence good for a minute saka sumagot si chanyeol.

"hindi, pang mild lang ako eh" sabay kindat.

OKAY TANGINA, WALA NA! BASA NA.

-

"so baekhyun, what course will you take ba sa college?" tanong ni chanyeol dun sa kaharap nya.

nakaupo na sila ngayon sa isang restaurant. maganda. maganda yung pagkakagawa. it modernized theme pero bunch of tagalog things. nakalagay sa walls mga way of speaking before like baybayin and all. maganda yung resto, super good choice ng color since bagay sya sa pagiging vintage x modern. yung mga food menu rin ang laman puro lutong bahay. ibang klase. mukha rin namang kilala si chanyeol dito, so ayon.

"o-oh, u-uh m-multi po" habang naka-focus si baekhyun sa kamay nya pinaglalaruan nya yung mga to.

chanyeol bit his lip upon seeing the smaller boy's action.

"don't get tensed around me baek ako lang to si chanyeol" pagpapaala ni chanyeol. well as a good friend yes naman, sasabihin nya yun syempre. ayaw naman nyang maging uncomfortable ang taong ito around him.

"oh, sorry. hindi ko lang alam talaga ang sasabihin ko" sagot naman ni baekhyun.

chanyeol smiled and signaled him na it's okay. first pa lang naman. he'll open a topic and si baekhyun na ang bahala sa sagot.

"bakit mo pala gusto mag multi?"

"ah kasi art student talaga ako ever since, gusto ko lang mas ma-enhance pa. mahal ko tong ginagawa ko eh kaya ayon eh ikaw bat ka med?"

"my dad wants me to, well it's not bad after all naman."

oh, borta. choosing and settling yourself with your final goal is difficult. ang hirap mag shift kasi you have to start over. lahat ng pinaghirapan mo, parang itatapon mo lang. kaso wala eh, ganon talaga. minsan you have to change and follow your mind and heart's desire, kasi kung san ka sasaya. don ka pumalagi.  
-

unang subo... ng pagkain. uy kare-kare.

mas magandang talks. mas magandang pagkakakilanlan.

"ah talaga? fan ka rin ng paramore?" tanong ni baekhyun.

"lowkey tho, i've been listening to their songs for almost a year and half, it's good"

"NO NOT GOOD. MORE THAN THAT"

chanyeol laughs. he likes baekhyun's humor. sobrang madaldal.

"did you attend their concert recently?" tanong naman ni chanyeol.

"NOOOO! ikaw?"

"i did."

"really? what seat?"

"i was in lowerbox b"

"inggit ako, bwiset"

hindi naman aware si baekhyun sometimes sa mga pinagagagawa nya kaya bigla syang napa-pout ngayong nabalitaan nyang nakapunta si chanyeol sa concert ng faves nya.

"sayang if i knew you already that time, then i'll treat you a lowerbox tix din"

wow ang bait naman pala ni kuya.

hindi mayabang para kay baekhyun ang pagiging expressive ni chanyeol. kung mayabang man ang dating para sa iba, then problema na nila yun. may maipagyayabang naman eh, maybe he just wanted to help. kulang sa aruga at pagmamahal ng magulang nagsasabing hambog si chanyeol and very mapagmalaki well in fact sya tong type ng person na willing to help.

he mentioned kay baekhyun earlier na gawi na ni chanyeol mag donate every year sa charity from his ipon na baon na barya. kahit 12k to 15k lang ang naiipon nya a year, it is always a big help. a heart of gold matters than pagpapakitang tao lang.

baekhyun is much more comfy now. hindi naman pala mahirap kausapin at pakisamahan tong si chanyeol, kung kikilatising mabuti napaka-funny nya ring tao. hindi sya yung type na matatakot ka because of his serious looks. kasi pag nakilalala mo na sya maaalala mo na lang bigla yung mga ngiti nya specially when you joked around him. masiyahin syang tao and super babaw ng kasiyahan nya. yung tipong konting joke ni baekhyun akala mo mawawalan na sya ng hininga kakatawa.

-

finishing up. ubos na.

ang bastos naman kung bu-burp sila don sa resto but chanyeol did it.

"hoy chanyeol, bahay mo to?"

"well yea quite"

questioning look from baekhyun naman ang natanggap ni chanyeol

"my family owns this baekhyun byun"

AY GAGO SHOOKT.

tangina. ang daldal pa naman nya nung mga panahong yon and natatakot sya if chanyeol's parents are around ba. BWISET LANG TALAGA.

"how was the food?"

"sarap"

PERO MAS MASARAP KA.

okay quit it baekhyun. tangina mo lumalandi ka na naman.

chanyeol smiled at him naman and nag mouth sya ng 'okay great'

tumayo na sila at naglakad papuntang labas kung san nagpark si chanyeol kanina. ganun ulit, chanyeol opened the door for baekhyun and baekhyun gladly accepted the offer of chanyeol's kindness naman. pero this time si baekhyun ay ready na lumandi para sa sake ng pagiging birhen nya.

sinadya na nyang wag ilagay ang seat belt para isuot ulit ito ni chanyeol around his waist. ayan okay fuck sana mag work.

pumasok na si chanyeol sa kotse at ginawa ulit yung mga ginawa nya earlier. this time napansin nya ulit na walang seat belt si baekhyun and nag iba ang form ng pag-iisip nya. alam nyang sinadya or something para mas mapadikit pa. parang yun pinapahiwatig eh.

medyo pahiya naman si baekhyun don so he acted cool nalang in putting his seatbelt on na lang although it is quite obvious nga.

hindi na lang pinansin ni chanyeol yun instead nagdrive sya pauwi ng bahay nila. he'll not drop baekhyun muna sa cafe since 1:45 pa lang naman. marami pang pede mangyari. pede rin silang mag chukchak kung gugustuhin ni baekhyun.

nakapatong ang kamay ni chanyeol sa may gilid ng sasakyan at yung isang kamay nya nasa manibela. sobrang pro nya pagdating sa mga ganitong bagay. ang galing nya mag drive at in all honesty sobrang nakaka-turn on.

very observant naman etong bakla at nakatulog.

nakakatigang. gago sya.

isang liko at isa pang liko. nagsimula ng i-park ni chanyeol yung kotse. nakatulog naman ng slight si baekhyun kaya hindi nya naramdaman yung buong byahe.

"chanyeol bakit tayo nandito?"

"bahay ko 'to baek"

"ikaw lang?"

napa-chuckle naman si chanyeol at sinabing hindi naman syempre kasama nya ang mama at papa at kapatid nyang babae. kaso lahat sila wala ngayon kasi ang mama busy sa isang business nila sa manila and his dad is currently abroad for business purposes too.

shookt naman si baekhyun sa mga nalalaman nya pa tungkol kay chanyeol. mayaman talaga sya kahit saang anggulo mo tingnan kung tutuusin papasa sya as asukal de papa eh. kaso chanyeol is very responsible and respectful person. so wala ng kaso yon.

saktong papasok na sila ng bahay ay biglang lumabas ang ate ni chanyeol. si yoora. mukhang nagmamadali at mukhang late na. yoora is working person na. isa syang kaagapay ng tatay at nanay nila sa business nila.

eto ba yung ikakasal na? omg napakaganda nya. naiisip ni baekhyun na they'll get along well lalo na kung jowa nya na si chanyeol.

kaya, chanyeol? go na!!!!!

well inggit na inggit nga sometimes si chanyeol kasi why does he had to pursue med ba? kung pede lang mag drop and mag shift kaso ayaw nyang maging disappointment sa family nya lalong lalo na sa papa nya.

yoora introduced herself naman gladly kay baekhyun and was sorry also kasi she really have to go. babawi daw next time. specially when she had time, probably family dinner daw.

WAG DINNER. MARUPOK AKO.

thankful naman si baekhyun na sobrang welcoming ng sister ni chanyeol. mabait naman and hindi suplada. so wala dapat syang ika-worry.

***

never pumasok sa isip ni baekhyun na makakapag-ganito sya ever in his life. nakahiga sya ngayon sa kwarto ni chanyeol ng pabaliktad. nakatanggal ng sapatos at nakataas ang mga paa against the wall. ganun rin naman si chanyeol. baekhyun's legs was so short compare to chanyeol, ang cute ng difference. okay dirty thoughts, sarap ng anything mahaba.

it's 2:15 well yeah almost three and nasa kalagitnaan sila ng good old days nila. haha charot. good talks kumbaga, nag look back sila at naghahalwat sa baul kung ano pa ang maaring ishare sa isa't isa.

super naging close na sila from today's happenings at hindi na nakapagtataka kung bakit ganyan makaasta si baekhyun sa bahay nila chanyeol. sobrang cute kasi yung akala mong strangers two hours ago, ngayon mukhang ultra mega best friends na with benefits. charot but not so charot.

ang cute lang kasi nag share si baekhyun ng secret about sa pagkamuhi nya sa lintek na cucumber na yan. napatawa naman si chanyeol don at nakapag-share rin naman si chanyeol about how he hates his big and enormous ears touched by people. it annoys him kasi. fluff and cute lang ang usapan nila hanggang sa mauwi sa bigating tanong na obviously si chanyeol, the experienced one ang nag open up.

"baekhyun tell me when did you had your first?"

baekhyun gave him a questioning look. ano daw?

"first. as in first kiss. first pleasure"

ahhhh. oh that.

WAIT TEKA. SYA AT TYAKA SI CHANYEOL MAG UUSAP TUNGKOL DYAN? HINDI BA AWKWARD SABIHING VIRGIN SYA

"don't tell me–"

"lol yeah i am pure, never been touched inside tho, kiss lang like smack ganon pero never ang momol"

gulat naman borta daddy med student nyo. sure ba kaya tong kaharap nya?

nagulat rin naman si baekhyun gago bat sinabi nya?

para ba incase may mangyari ready kasama nya?

"kasi baek, sobrang lamig ng panahon"

"okay tapos?"

"gusto ko ng pampainit"

nagising naman ang diwa ni baekhyun dahil alam na nya ang ibig sabihin ni chanyeol. eto na ba ang katapusan ng pagiging binatang butterfly nya. magdadasal na naman ba sya ng novena at sasama sa kampon ng legionaries o pipilitin ang sariling tanggihan dahil bawal ang marupok sa house na to.

"visit the cafe na lang chanyeol"

ang manhid naman ng baklang to. kung ganon lang kadali, sana ganon lang kadali sabihing sex ang gusto ng isang to. gumulong si chanyeol upong makapatong on top of baekhyun.

gulat cyster nyo.

"c'mon baek... i know you want it too, let me help you."

at bumulong si chanyeol ng "please baby" sa tenga ni baekhyun at sa nag shiver ang buong katawan nya. gago tigang na nga titigangin pa lalo.

"c-chanyeol..." na lang ang nasabi ni baekhyun.

"i won't let you say no, babe"

at hindi mag process ang utak ni baekhyun ng bigla syang nakatanggap ng mga agresibong halik. passionate lang talaga, ang sarap. yung taong walang kaalam alam sa momol naging instant pro na.

NAPAKA. BILIS. NG. MGA. PANGYAYARI.

at least yung mga dirty thoughts nya hindi na lang hanggang thoughts nya.

KASI MAMA IT'S HAPPENING NA!

dilaan all the way. lamon lang friend.

blessing ba to Lord? thanks po ah hihi.

baekhyun was gripping chanyeol's long blonde hair as they continue kissing up until each others soul. napakasarap talaga ni chanyeol.

napakasarap nya humalik, lalo na kung sa leeg. napakasarap nya humawak kasi ramdam mo sa kaibituran ng pagkatao mo ang pagka-gentle nya.

tangina, chanyeol.

mag-no pa sana sya pero thankfully napigilan sya ng mga labing nakadampi sa mga labi nya. marupok din naman kasi sya kaya walang pag-aalinlangan ni-return nya lahat ng kisses na naiipaabot sa kanya. ano? bawal daw marupok ha.

nagsimula na maging mild ang kisses ni chanyeol sa kanya pero they're making out pa rin. more of kiss tapos smile, ang romantic tingnan.

"you want me to do it with you baby?" chanyeol asked him naman.

mas importanteng may pabor kesa sa sapilitang ginusto.

baekhyun nods at saka sya ulit inatake ng mga halik nito. kung pede lang nya talaga jowain si chanyeol eh why not? gusto nya sana kasi kung ganito ba naman gagawin nila everyday why not?

baekhyun lets go of the kiss naman to catch for his breath naman at dun sya sinimulan halikan ni chanyeol sa leeg. automatic na napapa-moan sya sa action. his hands has like his own mind. it moves on its own kasi, his right hand was on chanyeol's hair naka-grip, kanina pa, dahil sa kasarapan while the other ay himas himas ang biceps ng malaking taong naka patong sa kanya.

baekhyun's slender fingers started roaming around chanyeol's body too. nagtravel through chanyeol's neck, uy sarap. through chanyeol's chest and abs. ang tigas.

to think chanyeol isn't naked pa. bihis pa talaga.

and oh 8 sya, share nya lang. kahit may damit pa ramdam na nya.

narealize nya na lang na he was holding chanyeol's big dick. WALA NG MAS TITIGAS PA. OMYGOSH TEKA SANDALE.

LIKA DARNA, AKEN NA YANG BATO! ako na ang tunay na super hero.

napa-groan naman si chanyeol.

chanyeol started leaving hickeys which made baekhyun gasped naman at napakwestyon sya kay chanyeol sa kung anong ginawa nya may marka ba? hindi pedeng makita ni kyungsoo kasi yon. lalo na si tita byun.

"c-chan..."

"mhmm?"

"no marks"

chanyeol's huge hands went to cup baekhyun's butt cheeks at saka sila nag change ng position. this time nakaupo sila and still doing the kissing thing pero mas intense na. they know to themselves na pareho na silang naiinitan, at pareho na din silang nangangailangan.

napa-chuckle naman silang dalawa nung muntikan ng magpatak si baekhyun sa pagkakaupo sa lap ni chanyeol eh. kung di lang talaga sya salo netong si chanyeol sa matambok nyang likod baka natuluyan sya sa isang malaking kahihiyan.

hindi naman tinatanggal ni chanyeol ang pagkakahalik nya sa leeg ni baekhyun ang nag simula na itong i-rip yung damit ni baekhyun. at ng ma-rip ay tinapon na nya eto kung san mang parte ng kwarto nya.

ang puti. ang kinis. ang sarap.

tangina lang kasi regatta yun. tangina kung di lang talaga sarap na sarap si baekhyun baka nasampal na nya si chanyeol.

chanyeol started going down from his neck to collar bones and then his chest hanggang sa pink nipples nya. chanyeol was eating it all up and baekhyun bit his lip and he throw his head back in pleasure

chanyeol also tried kissing his thighs. naked thighs na deserving sa mga marka kasi sobrang kinis. chanyeol was gentle pataas na halik papuntang twitching member hanggang cute belly button to chest and his lips.

sobrang romantic. chanyeol's touches was making his heartbeat fast kaya hindi talaga mag process ang utak ni baekhyun.

tangina oo baket connected arteries nya sa hypothalamus nya. palag kayo?

all he could ever think of is that. yung kakaibang sarap as of the moment at yung mga paparating pang mas masarap sa future. NEAREST FUTURE.

wala pa sa half and chanyeol was doing him all good already. pano pa mamaya? kung san climax na.

chanyeol lets go of the swollen nipple na and he said.

"baby take my clothes off for me"

very masunurin naman si baekhyun.

OKAY PO DADDY.

tinanggal ni baekhyun una ang polong suot ni chanyeol. una, ikalawa.

tanginang dibdib yan, sarap

  
ikatlo at ikaapat.

OH FUCK BATO, PADILA.

ikalima hanggang huli. uy walo nga.

OKAY TANGINA. SAYONG SAYO NA TALAGA ANG BUONG PAGKATAO KO.

baekhyun bit his lip once again because his lovin' the sight mga teh. sobrang laki ng katawan ni chanyeol. may eight pack pandesal and masuso pa sya sa lahat ng masuso.

napa-smirk naman si chanyeol sa pinakitang attitude ni baekhyun.

now baekhyun removed chanyeol's shorts at ang tanging natira ay boxers nyang pinamumuuan ng super hard and erected dick nya na nasa gilid na kasi galit na galit na.

doc, patikim!!!!!!!! pakawalan mo na kaya.

baekhyun was about to take the boxers off when chanyeol stopped him. oh no not yet. chanyeol told him na sya muna ang mauunang hubadan before chanyeol.

what a tease. pakaba eh

so chanyeol started cupping baekhyun's butt once again pero this time sa loob na. chanyeol slowly pulled the shorts together with the undies down. baekhyun covered his manhood with his left hand as he covered his face with his right. shy type sya ih.

chanyeol laugh a bit naman and told baekhyun he is fine. and he'll be fine. he pepper baekhyun with kisses and he assured na he is one good looking man.

SYEMPRE KINILIG BAKLANG FRIEND NYO

at dahil sa mas pinipili ni chanyeol walang aaksayahing panahon. naghubad na rin sya. sa paghuhubad nya sa harapan ni baekhyun ay nanlaki ang mata neto.

ang laki, malaking lahi po ba kayo? TANGINA SO ETO MAGIGING KAPALARAN NG UNANG PAGSUKO NYA NG KABIRHENAN? WASAK! TANGINANG MEATY HOTDOG HINDI LANG KING SIZE TO AH

hindi alam ni baekhyun kung anong pumasok sa isip nya nung mga panahon na yon pero this time 69 ang position nila. he is blowjobing chanyeol good for 15 mins na and same sa pag prep sa kanya ni chanyeol. everything like mhhm and ahhs are so worth it. everything chanyeol does is worth it.

yung unang daliring ipasok ni chanyeol sa kanya, ang weird. wala lang. weird lang talaga.

yung pangalawa na, dun na nagsimula mag dominate ang pain and sarap.

napabitaw ang bunganga ni b sa pink tite netong si chanyeol.

"fuck, c-chanyeol.....sandali lang"

"masakit ba? i am sorry, baby"

at saka ginalaw ni chanyeol ang daliri nya sa good and tamang pace lang while baekhyun closed his eyes and grips the sheets of chanyeol's bed.

sa pabilis, sa pasarap. sa pabilis, sa pagiging ready ni baek para sa good big future nya.

hanggang dun lang ang pinasok ni chanyeol since he is aware na he has long thick fingers girls or even guys would love. at tyaka halatang hirap si baek to adjust. he needs the actual size na.

"ready ka na ba b? feel ko lalabasan na ako anytime baby"

nag nod naman si baekhyun feeling heaven in feels kasi para syang nasa cloud 9. gano sya ka-good sa past life nya para makareceive sya ng ganitong parangal sa buhay nya.

he let go of chanyeol's dick and started positioning himself.

missionary. tangina taray. palaban gusto nya talaga baon na baon.

"okay na ba talaga b?"

at nod lang talaga ang kaya nyang isagot as of now. sobrang hingal na sya at gusto nya lang maipasok na. tangina. go na kasi chanyeol.

unti......unti......unting pinasok ni chanyeol ang kanyang kabuuan sa masikip na kuweba ni baekhyun byun.

ang sikip. masakit. pero masarap.

baekhyun lets out a shaky exhale. sobrang shaky as it nasa edge na sya of crying. finally, his first. from some strange man lang hours ago.

hindi na napigilang maluha ni baekhyun kasi sobrang sakit. hindi pa pleasure kasi hindi pa talaga pleasure ang maramdaman nya. siguro dahil una pa lang?

chanyeol cupped his faced and asked if he was okay lang ba or not. sumagot naman sya na he was okay and masakit lang while chanyeol was caressing his cheeks and wiping his tears off. and sobrang worried neto. nakakaiyak lalo. chanyeol is a very sweet guy. even though baekhyun was so focused on chanyeol's dick inside his, narinig nya pa rin ang word of encouragement ni chanyeol towards him. peppering kisses all over him.

"beautiful baby. you're doing great love"  
"that's it love"  
"sorry, baby. sorry"

and he thinks it's the cutest thing and that shit made him teared up too. sana lagi nalang ganito.

chanyeol started pulling it out and medyo napapa-gasp pa si baekhyun slightest movement since naga-adjust pa sya sa size. kasi sobrang laki talaga at to think kauna-unahan nya pa talaga ito.

chanyeol started to move slowly and baekhyun started to adjust na. masikip pa din pero ngayon iba iba na. baekhyun was gripping through bed sheets na as he arched his back through chanyeol's body movement.

sobrang sensitive nya talaga.

chanyeol started kissing his neck again as he started moving a bit fast na inside him. sa pagdidistract, sa pagbilis rin ng pace.

-

"CHANYEOL!" isang high pitched na sigaw ni baekhyun dahil sa sobrang bilis ng pagbayo ni chanyeol sa kanya. his eyes rolled back up to his skull and he arched his back once again.

ang ingay at sobrang kalat.

UGHHHHHHHH. FUCK. YES DYAN CHANYEOL. FUCK OO DYAN. OH SHIT.

his arms are now wrapped up to chanyeol's neck who is aggressively banging inside him. chanyeol's groan are so deep. ang hot nya pati kasi his hands are so veiny.

pawis na pawis na and all wrecked. specially baekhyun. nakakaawa kasi sobrang wrecked na ang buong pagkatao nya.

ETO NA BA YUNG PANG MILD LANG GAGO!? MUKHANG HINDI SYA MAKAKATAYO FOR A WEEK EH

mas lalo pang binilisan ni chanyeol ang pagbayo. hinarurot nya na for short.

naglalabas-pasok na yung isa yung isa naman sobrang sarap na sarap na.

chanyeol placed both of baekhyun's leg on his shoulders. position matters, baon kung ibabaon. para mas nakakasatisfy.

while for chanyeol naman baekhyun's "mhmm" "ugh" "ah shit" "oh fuck" at higit sa lahat "c-chanyeol..." are music to his ears naman. mas lalo nyang gustong labasan.

the faster the pace the tighter it'll get. grip sa sheets and eyes are now shut. and moans plus skin slapping is much louder now.

chanyeol finally hit baekhyun's prostate. sobrang satisfying. pasikip na ng pasikip.

"ugh tangina fuck me hard chanyeol. FASTER PLEASE"

baekhyun cums in no time kasi sobra sobrang pleasure na ang binibigay sa kanya ni chanyeol at hindi na nya kayang i hold in.

few more thrusts and chanyeol came into baekhyun's butthole din. sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam mailabas ang lahat.

isa pang bang. "thank you, baekhyun" at saka nya hinugot ang espadang pinagkakaingat ingatan nya. baekhyun gasped a bit medyo masakit butthole nya tho.

"no, thank you for being my first"

at saka nag smile si chanyeol sa kanya.

it's his pleasure tho. gusto nya rin naman si baekhyun and willing sya kilalanin pa to.

phone rings.

 ** _kyungieballs_** : san ka na? 3:45 na

_see u later kyung, love you_

"baka hinahanap ka na"

"hindi ah, chanyeol. okay lang"

"sure?"

"yes po. kelan next lunch?"

"soon?" chanyeol chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> okay sandale hep. kaya ko to tinapos ngayon kasi tapos na akong magkasala, sunday pa naman. isang linggo na naman. pasensya sa pahuling smut, hindi ako masyado marunong magsulat ng smut kingina. help. 
> 
> follow me on twitter @6104DAILY. message nyo lang ako if you have any request and notes. i appreciate :'>
> 
> since jongin did not appear yet how about isa pang story na may kaisoo na? about pa rin here 
> 
> BUT.....
> 
> currently working on something ack! hehe hope you enjoyed.


End file.
